


i know i haven't been perfect but give it some time ('cause not a single day goes by where you don't cross my mind)

by LilacsAndLilies



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Pre-Relationship, Sakyo being Sakyo, Self-Doubt, other characters mentioned but never talk, you don't need to have read act 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies
Summary: Soulmate AU where the first thing your soulmate says to you is written on your forearm.Sakyo has known Izumi was his soulmate since the moment they met.Izumi doesn't remember.It only takes him over a year (and a lot of prompting) to build up the courage to tell her.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	i know i haven't been perfect but give it some time ('cause not a single day goes by where you don't cross my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Sakyo!!
> 
> I had this idea last night and desperately tried to finish it in time for his birthday.

"Do you ever think about your soulmate?" Izumi asked Sakyo, out of the blue. 

They were sitting together in the courtyard. It was a nice fall day, and most of the company had opted to sit outside. Various documents were scattered on the table between them, but they had long since been left there as Izumi abandoned her work to watch the younger members of Mankai run around and Sakyo abandoned his work to watch her. 

Sakyo froze at the question, his eyes darting away from where they had settled on Izumi’s face. “What?”

Izumi smiled and gestured out in front of them. “So many of them found their soulmate here. I was just thinking about them and my soulmate and then I started to wonder if you knew about yours.” 

It took all of Sakyo’s strength not to run away from the question, or maybe laugh at the irony of it all. His soulmate, asking him if he had ever found his soulmate. The day they first met was still clear in his head, no matter how many years had passed since then.

_ A little girl stood in front of him, her hands on her hips. He had assumed no one knew he was watching the practices, but clearly this girl had caught him.“Aren’t you going in?” _

_ Sakyo blinked. Wasn’t that…. He glanced down at his wrists, the loopy, slightly messy handwriting spelling out the words that had come out of the girl’s mouth. _

_ “C’mon!” She didn’t give him a chance to respond as she tugged on his wrists, pulling him towards the building.  _

_ He still hadn’t processed the shock from the words that had left her mouth. It wasn’t like they were super common words, but they were his, and he had to wonder. “Wait, I’m not…” _

_ She clearly didn’t hear him. “You wanna play too, right? Hey! Daddy!” She continued to grip his hand as she called out to the man standing in the doorway.  _

_ “Hey, stop it!” _

_ She stopped. Sakyo’s face twisted into confusion. Was that all he needed to do to get her to stop? _

_ She fixed him with an intent look. “You said my words!”  _

_ So it wasn’t just a coincidence. _

_ “Daddy! Look I found my soulmate!” The girl pulled him up to the man and all Sakyo could do was sheepishly smile. _

“Sakyo?” Izumi’s voice cut through, pulling him out of his memories. He rubbed his forearm absentmindedly, knowing the words  _ Aren’t you going in? _ were still written there, hidden under layers of fabric. He quickly searched for something to say to break the awkward silence. “Not much.” He looked away, hoping to disguise the words under an air of nonchalance. 

“Oh.” The corner’s of Izumi’s lips turned down and Sakyo immediately wished he chose a different response. What could he do to fix this?

“What about you?”

Clearly that was the right thing to say as Izumi stopped frowning and launched into a story. “I met my soulmate when I was little.”

Not the right thing to say at all. Sakyo’s eyes grew wide. Had she remembered the entire time?

“I don’t remember who they are now.” 

Sakyo let out an imperceptible sigh. When was this woman going to stop scaring the living daylights out of him? 

“I’m sure my mom remembers, but soulmates have been a touchy topic at home after dad left. So I don’t mention it, and she never asks if I remember.” 

Why was she telling him all of this? How was he supposed to respond?

“I know it didn’t work out great for my parents, but I would like to find my soulmate again anyway. At least try to see if it works. After all, destiny makes it’s choices for a reason. It seemed to work out well for them anyway.” She tilted her head a little to the side, a fond smile creeping onto her face at the couples around them. “Hopefully they remember me better than I do them.” She grinned, a light laugh on her lips. 

“I-” Sakyo couldn’t find the right words. How could he tell her any platitudes when he was sitting right in front of her? At the same time, how was he supposed to tell her that she already found her soulmate again, he was just too much of a coward to say it?

“Sakyo?” Her voice sounded concerned. He hated that he was the cause of it.

“What would you do if you found your soulmate?” That seemed like a good enough starting point.

Izumi looked a little startled. “Uh- well. I would probably catch up with them. Then I would ask them out on a date- If they wanted to of course.” The last sentence got tacked on, a quick rush of words that made Sakyo smile. Even after showing that she cared so much, she was still willing to give her soulmate- give him, all the space they needed.

“And what if you already knew them?” He knew he was getting dangerously close to the truth, but he needed to know.

“What do you mean?” Her face scrunched up slightly in confusion, making her look even cuter than she already was.

Sakyo quickly berated himself for the thought. He couldn’t think that and still refuse to tell her. “I meant… what if your soulmate was someone you regularly interacted with now, and they just didn’t tell you?”

“That’s kinda specific. I guess I would ask them why they didn’t tell me. I’m sure they have a good reason. If they needed time and space, I guess I can’t fault them for that, as long as they chose to tell me in the end.” She paused and grinned, trying to leave the somber tone behind her. “Then I would proceed with my plans of asking them out on a date.”

Sakyo took a sharp breath. How could this saint of a woman be his soulmate? How could anyone say they would just forgive their soulmate for not revealing themselves? 

He never told her, never felt worthy of her love, not when he was in the profession he was, not when he had abandoned Mankai in his own way. But now? Sitting beside her and watching their company, their  _ family _ around them as they talked about acting and worked together? He almost wanted to try to prove that he was worthy. Izumi had seen it all fall to pieces with her parents and still had the courage to want to try again. The least he could do was let her courage inspire him and do the same. 

Sakyo shifted to face her a little more. Without pulling his eyes away from hers, he quietly pulled his sleeve up, revealing the familiar handwriting on his forearm.

He could practically see the dots connect in Izumi’s head as she let out a quiet gasp. Her hands quickly flew up to cover her mouth. “You…”

He moved to pull his sleeve down again, but before he could she stopped him, gripping his wrist the way she had done all those years ago. He watched as she traced the words on his arm, before pulling away and pulling up her own sleeve to look at the words printed on her arm.

He had seen the words printed on her arm several times over the almost two years at Mankai. After all, she never made any attempts to hide it. Still, seeing them clearly on display now made his old heart skip a beat, as childish as it sounded. He sneered at himself, trying to get a grip on his emotions.

She looked at him again, a light smirk on her face. “I thought the handwriting looked familiar.” 

Sakyo scoffed. The words coming out before he could stop them. “Of course that’s the first thing you say.” How had they fallen back into their fond teasing and arguments already? 

“In hindsight it makes a lot of sense.” 

Sakyo felt like he was walking on eggshells. “Yeah well, you’ve got a lot of things on your mind, and you’ve always been a little oblivious.” 

“I guess I am.” She turned back towards the courtyard. The others had switched to playing soccer, Tasuku and Tsuzuru taking the lead and corralling them into a game. “Why?”

The rest of the question was obvious. Why didn’t he say anything? He knew the answer, but none of the words felt right. “I… didn’t think I deserved you. You deserved better than me and I didn’t think I was worthy.”

“And now?”

“I still don’t think I am. But you deserve better and I’m willing to try, if you’ll still have me.” The look of determination was clear in his face.

“You told me you were going to hold me responsible for your rekindled passion for theater. I think that can cover this too.” She smiled at him, taking his hand in her own. 

She had… forgiven him? Accepted him? He felt warm inside at the comfortable weight of their hands intertwined.

“So? What’s your answer?” 

Sakyo tilted his head in confusion.

“I said I would ask why and then I would ask them out on a date. So?”

Sakyo chuckled. “You’re still the same brat you know?”

“You love it.” 

“That I do.” Izumi looked surprised at his admission. “I would love to go out with you Tachibana.”

“Good.” She beamed at him and Sakyo knew he would do anything to keep that smile there. Now, maybe he had a few more options and a better chance of doing so.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun thoughts I had that didn't make it into the fic: Yuzo absolutely remembered, forcing Sakyo to spend a very long time convincing him not to tell Izumi. Every single time Yuzo saw Sakyo he gave him a look asking if he told Izumi yet. When Sakyo finally says he did, Yuzo just gives him a little self-satisfied smirk.
> 
> if you wanna talk bout a3! or anything else, you can find me @lilacsandlilies4 on tumblr!


End file.
